wholettheracacoonoutofthehatfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Policies
The DragonVale Wiki chat is a way for Wiki users to connect with each other in a relaxed, fun, and dynamic environment. These rules are in place to ensure that the chat room maintains a hospitable environment for all Wiki users to enjoy and feel welcome in. Users must be registered with Wikia and accept their Terms of Use in order to use Chat. Wikia's Terms of Use states that a person must be thirteen (13) or older to have and account on the wiki. "In addition, the Service is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement." - Wikia's Terms of Use Users should not enforce the Chat Policies unless they are a Wiki Staff member Chat Policies When you use the chat, you agree NOT to: # Harass any other members of the wiki. # Post links with explicit sexual, violent, or otherwise offensive content. # Impersonate any other person. This includes making multiple accounts. # Post any personal information about yourself or anyone else. # Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) from another user. # Excessively type in capital letters. It is considered "yelling" in chat, and overuse is regarded as rude. #* Writing one or two words in all capital letters for emphasis is acceptable #* Typing entire sentences and paragraphs is excessive use of capital letters. # Use "swear words" or vulgar words. #*While we all know that some people will occasionally use "swear words", please, try not to use them as they make some users uncomfortable. If anyone in chat asks you not to use "swear words", please, be respectful of their request. #*Some words may be considered "swear" or vulgar by some, but not by others. It is the discretion of the Chat Moderator or Administrator if a word is being used in an offensive manner. #*Vulgar words will not be tolerated. # Post an excessive number of emoticons, pictures, emojis, or gifs into chat. Chat is for CHAT. #*Using emoticons, pictures, or emojis in chat more than once per sentence or statement is considered excessive. # Spam. Anything. At all. # Post Gem and Friend requests (including in private messages). Please only use the Friends page for that! # Post or spam external links not relevant to the wiki. #* The exception would be Backflip Studio's Twitter page or DragonVale's Facebook page. #* YouTube links are not allowed. # Role play in chat. #*Using everyday actions such as shrugging or waving is not role playing. #*It becomes role playing when it becomes fictitious or a different persona is being spoken through. #Try to enforce the Chat Policies without permission from a Wiki Staff Member to help. #*Failure to heed will result in a temporary chat-ban until the issue is resolved; multiple offenses will result in longer bans from chat *DragonVale Chat is meant to help people find answers for questions and discuss topics pertaining to DragonVale. While talking about other topics is okay,as long as they adhere to the rules and policies of the wiki, topics not pertaining to DragonVale must be put on hold if DragonVale topics arise. This is includes, but is not limited to, television shows, movies, other video games, and music. Other Policies *Users should use common sense and respect each other. If a user wants to be treated well they should treat others well in return. *The rest of the Wiki Rules and Policies apply within Chat as well. *The Wikia chat system allows for users to "private message" with each other, which is hard for the Wiki Staff to moderate. The same rules outlined above for Main Chat apply in Private Messaging. Banning *DragonVale Wiki Staff retain the right to ban a user from chat and/or from editing the Wiki itself (including posting comments) if the user does not conform to the policies outlined above. *Disciplinary action against breaking or violating the Chat Policies can be viewed on the Chat Moderators page. Contacting Staff If you need to contact Wiki Staff about Chat issues or problems with other users in Chat please go to this page for more information: Contacting DragonVale Wiki Staff Put on Contacting Staff Page... If you need to contact the DragonVale Wiki Staff about a problem in chat you can send us an email at DragonValeWiki@aol.com. We will investigate and get back you to as soon as we can. Please include: *The date and short narrative of the problem *Screenshots and/or copies of the logs *A list of those involved. __NOEDITSECTION__ Other Policies Users should use common sense and respect each other. If a user wants to be treated well they should treat other's well in return. The rest of the [Rules and Policies apply within Chat as well. More detailed explanation below: Private Messaging Maintaining Personal Safety Banning DragonVale Wiki staff retain the right to ban a user from chat and/or from editing the Wiki itself (including posting comments) if the user does not conform to the policies outlined above. The administrative action taken against a user will be commensurate with the severity and extent of the infraction(s).